


Couples Day

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are shopping for Claire, when suddenly a woman comes up to them with an offer for free coffee with pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet saying "Imagine Dean and Cas shipping for Claire together and it turns out as an awkward/adorable date"  
> Thanks for the prompt, I hope you like it!

"Alright, so what did she need again?" Dean asked. He and Cas were in the shopping mall with a list Claire had given them.

 

"I won't be living in the bunker without these things," she has said, and Cas had gotten Dean so far to go with him.

 

At first, Dean had asked if Cas couldn't just fly around and get some things, but Cas had gotten all desperate and said he didn't know how to shop for human beings.

 

After his whole speech about Claire being alone and all, Dean had given in.

 

Cas dug up the list and showed it to Dean. Before Dean could even read what was on it, a woman came up to them.

 

"Hello you two! My name is Claudia and I'm from this cafe here behind me. Today is a special day, because all couples get free drinks and pie!"

 

"We're busy," Dean answered and ignored the woman.

 

"Actually, we are having some trouble. Do you know a store that has 'proper bed sheets for a girl'?" Cas asked.

 

"Of course! It's just there, who are you shopping for?" Claudia replied.

 

"None of your businesses," Dean said at the same time Cas said "my daughter."

 

"That's so cute! I'm sure you are very tired, are you sure you do not want a free drink?"

 

"Dean, it sounds very good, maybe you'd like to try?" Cas said.

 

"Oh no, you already convinced me to go with you for this bullshit, I'm not going to do any more things," Dean was getting moody. His feet hurt and he just wanted to go back already.

 

"We have the best apple pie in town," Claudia tried to convince him. "You'll get an extra big part."

 

"Dean, please? I'm sure you are tired," Cas tried again.

 

"Okay, _okay,_ I'll go with you." Now that he thought about it, it sounded nice to sit somewhere and let his feet rest for a moment.

 

"Okay, come with me," Claudia said and she walked away, gesturing for Dean and Cas to follow her. Once inside, she walked through the whole cafe, to a special part where they could sit down.

 

"Cas, what the hell is this? Why is it all fucking _pink_ in here?"

 

Dean then saw the card standing on the table and realized he should've listened to Claudia before going with her.

 

"Oh no. No, no, _no._ I am _not_ gonna sit here and act like a couple, I'm-"

 

"Don't walk away, we just got your coffee!" Claudia said, walking up to them. "The pie will come in a few minutes."

 

"Dean, please, I'm sorry I thought you heard what she said," Cas apologized. "And you'll get apple pie, shouldn't that be worth it?"

 

"It better he damn good pie," Dean grumbled, but he sat down again. "They're all looking at us. I'm uncomfortable."

 

It was true, Cas saw as he looked around. There were some couples, enjoying their free coffee with pie, and they were all looking at Cas and Dean.

 

"Hey, you! Stop staring, please," Dean suddenly shouted at them.

 

"I'm sorry," a girl said. "But you two are just so cute together!"

 

" _Cut_ e?! Did she just called me _cute?"_

 

"Dean, calm down. Just ignore them," Cas said. It calmed Dean down a bit.

 

"Okay, here you go and enjoy!" Claudia was back with their pie.

 

"Thank you," Cas replied politely. He knew Dean wouldn't say anything and smiled at her.

 

"Okay, I must admit, their pie tastes real good," Dean mumbled while stuffing his mouth full of pie.

 

"See? It isn't all as bad as you thought it would be. Do you want mine too?" Cas was an angel now, and he didn't need food. He was curious for the taste of it, but Dean would enjoy the pie a lot more.

 

They talked for a while, about Claire now moving in, and how Dean could teach her how to shoot perfectly. He almost got so excited, he forgot the pie Cas had given him.

 

"I am glad you and Claire get along well now," Cas said. "I was afraid you'd be annoying each other so much if she'd live with you now."

 

"Yea, but she can't help it. I wasn't exactly the most nice kid either when I was young," Dean admitted. "She will have to accept my music though, I ain't gonna change that for her."

 

He sounded almost angry but Cas knew he wasn't. It was true, he had been afraid they would have to send Claire away again. She wouldn't handle being alone that well, and he was happy she got a place to live.

 

They talked for longer than they thought because when Sam called, it was almost an hour later.

 

"Dean, is everything alright? You left three and a half hours ago for only a few things and you're not back yet," he sounded worried.

 

"Sorry Sammy, lost track of time. I was tired so we had a drink or two. We'll finish this and get back. How's Claire doing?"

 

"She's okay," Sam replied. "I've learned her a few more things about hacking, she's a quick learner."

 

"Alright, that's good. Be back soon." As soon as the call ended, Dean stood up, ready to leave.

 

"Wait! Can we take a picture of you two for the promotion of this day? We'll be having it every it every month and you would be great for the promotion."

 

"Alright alright, but do it quick, please," Dean said.

 

"Okay, you can stand here, somewhat closer please, can you put your arm around his shoulder?"

 

Dean did what she said and got close enough to put his arm around Cas' shoulders. Suddenly, he felt Cas' arm going around his waist and then Cas' hand lay on his hip.

 

"Yes, great, smile please... Thank you! You're welcome to come by next month," Claudia said. "Have a nice day!"

 

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked when they walked to his Baby.

 

"Do what?" Cas asked, confused. Did he do anything wrong?

 

"Your arm... There. On that picture."

 

"I just thought that was something couples did," Cas replied innocently.

 

"Yea, but _we're not a couple,_ Cas! What if Sam or Claire sees it?" Dean was already afraid of what they'd say.

 

"Then we'll explain it," Cas said and Dean just decided to shut up about it.

 

"Just don't tell them, okay?"

 

"I won't," Cas promised and for the rest of the drive back, they just listened to the music Dean had put on.

 

It wasn't until a month later, and Dean had almost forgotten about it, when he got a text from Sam.

 

 _Look what I just came across, didn't knew you two made it official,_ it said and there was a picture added.

 

It was the picture from the cafe, with the words _"we don't judge sexuality. Feel free to come by and get free coffee and pie on couple's day!"_

 

Dean groaned. _Of course_ Sam had to come across that. "See what you have done, Cas?" He said to Cas, who was reading the text over Dean's shoulder.

 

"Oh well," Cas replied. "At least that day got us something good, right?" And with that, he kissed Dean softly. "I'm glad it happened," he said before walking away.

 

 _Me too,_ Dean thought. _Me too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Small note, I know it was possibly meant as shopping for her birthday, but i just really reAlly like the idea of Claire living with them, don't hate me please
> 
> Feel free to check my Tumblr irontallica666 any time for more fics, drabbles and SPN posts :)


End file.
